


Year One

by RedheadAndProud713



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadAndProud713/pseuds/RedheadAndProud713
Summary: For their first Christmas as a married couple, Jemma goes a little over the top with her Christmas spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for writeonthrough for the FitzSimmons Secret Santa exchange. Ideally I would've liked to have spent more time on it, but I hope it turned out all right anyway

“Fitz!” Jemma called out into the seemingly empty house as she pushed open the door.

As she stepped through the doorway, she felt her shoulder brush against the wreath she had personally made and hung onto the door. Most of the lights inside the cottage were turned off, so struggling with the stack of boxes in her arms, Jemma leaned against the wall and used her free finger to flick the light switch on. In that same moment, Fitz stepped into the hallway.

“Are you still wearing your pyjamas?” Jemma questioned, catching sight of him wearing only a t-shirt, a dressing gown and his boxers. “It’s 2 o’clock.”

“I got a little preoccupied,” he explained. “What are those?”

Jemma proudly held up the boxes she was carrying in her arms that Fitz had pointed to. “Christmas lights,” she announced.

“Why do you have so many? We live in a cottage not a manor house.”

“I had some trouble deciding which ones I wanted.”

Fitz walked underneath the archway that led into their living room, following Jemma who carried the boxes of lights over to their couch. She began opening some of the boxes, holding up different tangled lights in her hands for Fitz to look at.

“I found some common multi-coloured lights,” she said as she held up the lights in her right hand.” Not entirely impressive or original, but I thought I’d get them just in case. I like these tricolour ones, bit of an odd colour scheme but I did think they were quite pretty. And then I got these blue and white ones-”

“Don’t you think this is a little over the top?” Fitz questioned her. “I thought we decided on a small Christmas.”

“No,” Jemma corrected him as she handed him the multi-coloured Christmas lights. “You decided on a small Christmas, and I overruled your decision.”

Fitz placed the lights back into their box, maintaining strong eye contact with Jemma who only smiled back at him. The Christmas lights had now seemed to entangle themselves around Jemma’s forearm, making her look like an Inhuman with Christmas light powers.

“It’s our first Christmas together in this house,” Jemma noted. “Our first Christmas together now that we’re _married_.”

She held up her hand in an attempt to flash her wedding ring at him to further her point, however the Christmas lights had now seemed to have consumed her entire hand, so all Jemma was showing off was the tangled string of lights. Realising this, she shook the lights off her arms, placing them in a tangled mess adorning their couch.

“I want it to be perfect. And I want our house looking festive enough so we can take a photo in front of it and make a Christmas card out of it.”

“No,” Fitz said firmly. “We’re not doing Christmas cards. I’m drawing the line.”

“Well then at least help me put the Christmas lights up so we can make the neighbourhood brighter.”

“We live in the countryside; the only neighbours close enough to see our cottage is the old batty lady across the road.”

“Don’t you dare, Margaret is lovely.”

“All I’m saying is,” Fitz’s tone became softer as he held Jemma’s hand. “You don’t need to go over the top, and it doesn’t need to be perfect. It’s Christmas, you don’t need to treat it like an exam that’s worth 50 percent of your final grade.”

Jemma sighed, pursing her lips before dropping her shoulders. “All right, I’ll dial it back a little. You’re right, we need to remember the spirit of Christmas and that’s togetherness.”

***

“Jemma are there an extra 20 members of your family that I don’t know about?”

Fitz was staring at the stove Jemma was standing in front of, the stove which had 3 different pans containing an insane variety of food that Jemma was in the process of cooking all at once. Most astounding, was the fact that the kitchen bench was spotless despite the fact she was trying to make five dishes at once.

“Don’t over exaggerate this is a perfectly suitable amount of food for everyone that’s coming tomorrow,” Jemma scolded him, turning away from the stove to face him.

Immediately upon seeing what she was wearing, Fitz snickered and put one hand over his mouth. “What on earth is that?”

“This?” Jemma proudly displayed her sweater, which was a horrendous red colour and had what Fitz guessed was the pattern of a snowman embroidered onto it, with fluffy pompoms where the snowman’s buttons were meant to be. “I think it’s adorable.”

“You bought an ugly Christmas sweater. It’s official, Christmas has completely taken over your personality.”

“I’m just trying to get into the spirit of things.”

Fitz glanced over at their Christmas card that Jemma had proudly displayed on the centre of their dining table. There was tinsel covering the mantle above their fireplace, a clear fire hazard but Jemma had remained stubborn that as long as they didn’t turn the fire on, it was safe. Which was a brilliant idea in the middle of winter in Scotland. Fitz also had words to say about the giant Christmas tree, whose star grazed the top of the ceiling.

Walking in a winter wonderland now held an entirely different meaning.

Fitz began to count people off on his fingers. “My mum, your mum and dad, and possibly your sister. Including us that’s 5-6 people for Christmas dinner, and yet you’ve practically tuned this place into a Christmas attraction for at least a hundred people.”

“Our first Christmas together Fitz,” Jemma reminded him once again.

“Exactly, it’s our first Christmas together so,” he walked over to her slowly, one hand moving around Jemma’s waist to hold her. “I think we should focus a little less on the dramatics of it all, and the tinsel, and maybe just spend it together.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment Fitz,” Jemma leaned in closer, smiling brightly as she lowered her voice. “But I’m still in the middle of cooking.”

***

Fitz woke up when he felt a hand gently move across his shoulder and shake him awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the curtains were awake, and that Jemma was leaning over him was a smile on her face.

“Merry Christmas,” she kissed him as a way of Christmas greeting, catching Fitz off guard before he even had a chance to wake up properly.

As he sat up in bed, he saw that Jemma was already dressed, sitting next to him with a present in her lap. She was wearing the same horrendous sweater as the night before, but of course she somehow made it look good. She was also wearing a Santa hat.

She pushed the present into his hands, and Fitz regarded it for a moment before looking up at her. “You’re giving me a present right now, this very second?” he questioned.

“Yes! And you need to open it right this second, it’s very important.”

He obliged her wishes and pulled apart the candy cane wrapping paper. He stared at the present in his hands and sighed dramatically, holding it up to Jemma who was grinning at him. It was a sweater that matched Jemma’s in its horror, only the one Fitz was holding was a violent green colour, and proudly displayed the pattern of a reindeer with a red pompom in the place of its nose.

“Do you love it?” Jemma questioned excitedly.

“I love you,” Fitz told her. “And your weird Christmas obsession.”

“Do you love me enough to put the sweater on?”

Fitz didn’t answer, but slipped the sweater over his head with a smile.


End file.
